<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the run (One day One shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822194">On the run (One day One shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hetian Moguanshan cop delinquent stealing pickpocketing Newyears escape, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delinquent Moguanshan is working on New years eve, pickpocketing. And thought he could try his luck on the cop who always chases him around the city.<br/>Their close encounter countdowns to a kiss, literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the run (One day One shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day<br/>
Mo watched the street party. It was almost new year and the noise was loud.<br/>
He was working right now. And went unnoticed by many of the drunk people.</p><p>And as he contemplated that he was done for the day, his eyes caught a blue blood. The blue blood who chased him all around the city. They had a love hate relationship going on. He hated blue blood pigs.</p><p>And he was about to sneak away when a stupid but ingenious idea struck him. Things could go so wrong and he could get caught. But hell, it was almost new year and might as well end this one with a bang, so he flipped up his hood.</p><p>And walked over to the blue blood. Not in direct eyeline, that would be stupid. No, he sneaked over to him.</p><p>Once close enough, he waited until the blue blood was distracted before reaching for his pockets.<br/>
As soon as his fingertips touched the material-<br/>
Mo's yes widened and looked up into intense grey ones. He gulped. </p><p>-Shit shit shit!-</p><p>He Tian's lips slowly stretched into a Cheshire grin at who he caught. "You. Been wondering when you gonna pop up. I thought you learned your lesson?" He asked the delinquent he always chased around the city for pick pocketing and minor theft. The only reason he was able to catch him in time was his yellow hoodie. </p><p>The damn yellow hoodie that belonged to He Tian that delinquent here had stolen out of his cop car and made a run for it, months ago.</p><p>He watched as the delinquent searched frantically for an escape. He chucked over the noise. "I don't think so." He stated, happy that he finally caught the delinquent that was the cause of his early morning cold showers. The guy was frustratingly attractive.</p><p>He cuffed him and chuckled again when the delinquent sighed in defeat. He contemplated taking him to his place and maybe have his way with him, hmm, if only he could.</p><p>"Alright let's go-" "10, 9, 8," The people yelled as he pulled the delinquent along with him through the crowd to get to his car.<br/>
Mo struggled of course to get loose. Looking around frantically for anything to get him out of this situation. </p><p>And another idea struck him. "HEY WAIT!" He called over the noise and the cop stopped, turning to him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>-He looked good in uniform- Dammit focus Mo!-</p><p>He motioned for the cop to come closer. He did.<br/>
"How about a kiss to start off the new year?" He asked and watched the cop's eyes widened. But then the cop grinned and tugged on the cuffs, making him stumble forward and into his chest. He's never been this close to the guy, courtesy of always being on the run from him and,</p><p>-He smelled nice.-</p><p>"4, 3, 2, 1." The cop counted in his ear and he shivered at the warm breath that tickled his ear.<br/>
Lips dragged across his jaw slowly and stopped at the corner of his lips while his heart did jackhammers in his chest.</p><p>"Happy New Year delinquent."</p><p>And then he was kissed, Mo expected it to be wet and disgusting because, well he was kissing a guy, a blue pig one too.</p><p>But it wasn't.</p><p>He Tian sighed into the kiss he's been craving ever since meeting the smart mouthed red haired delinquent. His surroundings faded as he sunk into it, caressing those soft pink lips with his own, mind turned to mush as he sucked on the tempting pink lips. Deepening the kiss with a groan that vibrated into Mo's body.</p><p>And then humid air touched his lips and He Tian opened his eyes, blinking at Mo. He was in a daze as he stared at the delinquent. He knew his name was Mo Guanshan but he loved calling him delinquent. It riled the red head up so good.</p><p>Then the delinquent grinned at him, holding a pair of handcuffs in his face and he stared at them in confusion before reality hit him, like a bubble being popped.<br/>
He caught the handcuffs as it was thrown at him but was already too late. The delinquent was already gone. It made him chuckle at his luck. </p><p>He got his kiss, finally.</p><p>Mo had made a good enough distance between them using the crowd before stopping. He touched his lips in wonder, a small smile forming on them.</p><p>Guess he had something new to use to his advantage when he'll run into the cop again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>